Death Is A Personal Choice
by Sora Firestar
Summary: read it please it's about Sasuke stalking Naruto and Naruto in love with kiba 2 chapter is new so please read!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my life sucks. Can you guess why? Because my parents died when I was 5 and now I live with my step-father and my adoptive father. Their names are Kakashi and Iruka.

I'm now 16 and have 9 friends. Their names are Kiba, Shino, Ino, Lee, Sai, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji. Sakura looks like a pink blog. Neji dosen't have pupils in his eyes. Shikamaru is the laziest person in the world, he is also the oldest in he group. Shino has a Kiba complex. Kiba has a dog complex. Choji eats too much. Ino has the biggest mouth ever. Sai is in love with me. Lee wants to rape Gai the school gym teacher. Then you have Garra, he isn't really in the group he just follows me around a lot. He looks like a panda, he's kinda like my little brother.

I'm emo and have a drinking complex. Most of my drinking is done with Garra and Kiba. Once we got hammered and Garra screamed he loved me but we were playing strip poker so I didn't take it seriouly.

Well anyway I'm writing this because the school got a new student today and he's stalking me. His under my window as I'm writing. He's emo too and is 18. I go to a private school where the classes are divided by letter grades. That's how I know him. We have the same classes. Shikamaru is the same age as him but he's smarter than he looks. Well anyway since I'm Kakashi's little angel I was chosen to show the dick around the school for the first hour. He tried to grab my hands 20 times before I put them in my pockets. When I got home I got a package from the guy. His name is Sasuke and what's in the box might scar me forever. So I'm gonna open it now. If I pass out then destroy the content of the box. Okay now let's open the box. Okay there's a card.

_Dear lover,_

_I want you to wear this for me every night,_

_till you fall in love with me. It should be _

_the perfect size for your amazing perfect ass._

_I might just cum thinking about it on you,_

_and your wonderful body._

_Love _

_Your new lover,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

SAVE ME! This guy is a freak I'd rather go out with Sai and he tried to rape me 17 times when we were 7!

"Dad come here a minute!"

"Yes prince Naru-naru?" Kakashi is an ass.

"Don't call me that and I want to switch classes. Read the letter and you'll know why."

He read it and almost screamed his head off.

"Naruto do you know where this asshole is?"

"Yeah he's been under my window for about an hour."

"Well tell Iruka that I'm going to jail for murder."

"Don't murder him. He can't get close to me at school and you drive me home then I don't go anywhere. Just tell him I have a boyfriend so he dosen't chase me."

He kissed my forehead and then went to have the talk with my stalker. It's not like I care if he does rape me, I wouldn't feel it. When I was 8 my grandpa's lover Orochimaru raped me. Since then I've been dead. No one even bothered to notice when I walk out of my room covered in bruises and limping. I feel no pain and Orochimaru has been like my stress reliever. I don't like that they don't notice when I limp home or when I have bruises because they say I'm their little prince.

I don't care if Sasuke raped me, I might even welcome it. It's repulsive getting fucked by an old man all the time.

I gtg the dick snake is over for dinner.

END ENTRY 1

DINNER

"I have an announcement." Orochimaru yelled, "Little Naru is cutting himself."

My dads spit out their food and I throw a knife at the bastard trying to hit his face. I missed. Kakashi ran over to me to check my wrists. The word 'DEAD' scribed into my skin with various cuts on it. Kakashi was convinced there were more so he stripped me down to my boxers. Sasuke was still out side so he was happy. I had cut this stuff 5 years ago when I was depressed. Iruka started to cry when he saw all the cuts on me.

"Orochimaru rapes little boys when Jariyai's gone." I said.

They stopped looking me over and Orochimaru's face was priceless. I told them I had walked in on it once and Kakashi almost killed him. Grandpa walked in with a box of pictures of what Orochimaru had done. Iruka took the box and the first thing he saw was a pic of me riding him like a wild animal. He's fucked. He almost got killed after that. The rest of the night Iruka was on the computer looking for a lawyer and Kakashi made me tell him everything about it.

20 MINUTES LATER:

We were in my room and Kakashi asked what Sasuke asked me to wear. I went over to the box and looked inside. I pulled out a pair of blue panties with a fan on the back. It was the same one on his jacket at school today. Underneath the fan was the words 'POPURTY OF SASUKE UCHIHA.'. The other thing in the box was a plushie of himself. Wierdo. Kakashi left and I heard a rock hit my window.

"NARUTO!"

Oh shit I forgot about him.

"NARUTO I LOVE YOU PLEASE MARRY ME!"

The next thing I saw was Sasuke on the ground with Sai trying to kill him.

"SHUT UP HE'S MINE!" I heard Sai say. (lol :3 Sai say get it lol)

Sai looked pissed. Like a girl who just found out her boyfriend cheated and was now trying to kill the girl. Lmao this is the funniest thing I've seen in a while. Wonder who will win. Probablly Sai. His family owns a dojo. But I'd rather be raped by Sasuke cuz he might be gentle not that i really care. I'd rather not bleed from my ass again. (it burns) Oh shit their screwed, Kakashi just came out.

"Sasuke you may come inside. Sai your grandfather did something to Naruto and I would like it if you left him alone."

NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO! I hate you so much dad.

"Naruto may I come in."

"Fine."

"Naruto will you go out with me?"

"Why?"

"Cause your beautiful and nice and funny and I want to get to know you better."

"I'll think about it. But I'm not wearing the panties you gave me ever!"

"Aww did I get the wrong color?"

"No I just won't wear them"

"Aww can we listen to some music, maybe?"

I turned on the stereo and Arms by Christina Perri came on.

i never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
>but you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start<p>

you put your arms around me  
>and i believe that it's easier for you to let me go<br>you put your arms me and i'm home

how many times will let you me change my mind and turn around?  
>i can't decide if i'll let you save my life or if i'll drown<p>

i hope that you see right through my walls  
>i hope that you catch me cause i'm already falling<br>i'll never let a love get so close  
>you put your arms around me and i'm home<p>

the world is coming down on me and i can't find a reason to be loved  
>i never wanna leave you but i can't make you bleed if i'm alone<p>

you put your arms around me  
>and i believe that it's easier for you to let me go<p>

i hope that you see right through my walls  
>i hope that you catch me cause i'm already falling<br>i'll never let a love get so close  
>you put your arms around me and i'm home<p>

i try my best to never let you in to see the truth  
>and i've never opened up<br>i've never truly loved til...

you put your arms around me  
>and i believe that it's easier for you to let me go<p>

i hope that you see right through my walls  
>i hope that you catch me, cause i'm already falling<br>i'll never let a love get so close  
>you put your arms around me and i'm home<p>

you put your arms around me and i'm home.

"I love this song, it reminds me of how much I love you."

The song finished and Kakashi came in. He had blood all over his shirt and pants and I screamed.

"IRUKA KAKASHI KILLED SAI."

He was there within seconds screaming at Kakashi. Second funniest thing I've seen today. Sasuke came over to me and sat on my bed and hugged me. It felt weird.

"Umm... Sasuke what are you doing?"

"I'm hugging my beautiful boyfriend."

"Could you let go it's kinda uncomfortable."

God the boy looks like a sad puppy now.

Authors note:

Don't review if you didn't like it. I wrote this for fun not to be bashed by random people. I don't care if you didn't like it and I'm not going to change it because of that.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:

I just can't escape  
>It's like you used me now<br>But the words you say  
>They always seem to fade out<br>Since you've been away  
>I'm just a face in the crowd<br>Someday  
>Someday<br>I know you're coming back

Down in the dirt with your blood on my hands  
>I'm blacked out<br>But now I do understand  
>That you were too good for this world so you left it<br>Everything turned red and then you made an exit  
>I don't even know if it was your time<br>But like all good things that pass you by  
>It's like a lost soul in a time of need<br>It made me grow up fast  
>And put some blood on my knees<br>And you don't even know  
>What's beyond you<br>Thinking you could never die  
>Like you're bullet proof<br>So I guess you had to leave  
>You were born with wings<br>But you were never happy  
>Til' the angels sing:<p>

I just can't escape  
>It's like you used me now<br>But the words you say  
>They always seem to fade out<br>Since you've been away  
>I'm just a face in the crowd<br>Someday  
>Someday<br>I know you're coming back down  
>Someday<br>Someday  
>I know you're coming back down<p>

I'm ashes to ashes  
>I'm dust to dust<br>And when a man  
>Turns to ashes<br>Forget about love  
>Like the feeling inside you<br>With the bottle beside you  
>You both end up empty<br>Like an angel just died too  
>I look to the heavens<br>To the sky in the west  
>I looked inside myself<br>I felt my heart in my chest  
>Something so point blue<br>There's nothing to say  
>Some hearts to stay true<br>When falling away  
>Come lay down beside me<br>What you and I mean  
>It's only what I've seen<br>It's only just one dream  
>Tell my baby I love her<br>And I wish I could hold her  
>It's hard to say goodbye<br>When you know that it's over

I just can't escape  
>It's like you used me now<br>But the words you say  
>They always seem to fade out<br>Since you've been away  
>I'm just a face in the crowd<br>Someday  
>Someday<br>I know you're coming back down  
>Someday<br>Someday  
>I know you're coming back down<br>One day  
>One day<br>I know you're coming back down

I know you're coming back  
>Know you're coming back<br>I know you're coming back down

I know you're coming back  
>Know you're coming back<br>I know you're coming back down (down)

I know you're coming back  
>Know you're coming back<br>I know you're coming back down

I know you're coming back  
>Know you're coming back<br>I know you're coming back down

I know you're coming back down

I just can't escape  
>It's like you used me now<br>But the words you say  
>They always seem to fade out<br>Since you've been away  
>I'm just a face in the crowd<br>Someday  
>Someday<br>I know you're coming back down  
>Someday<br>Someday  
>I know you're coming back down<br>One day  
>One day<br>I know you're coming back down

end

When I see your smile  
>Tears roll down my face I can't replace<br>And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul<br>And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
>Seasons are changing<br>And waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one<p>

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cuz I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away and<br>Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven <p>

end

"Ugh finally finished with homework. I guess i should start writing in my thingy."

ENTRY 2

Hey it's me agian. I can't believe I said yes to that wierdo. EWWWWW. He was hugging me in class and I was getting death glares from most of the girls. I have a feeling I'm not gonna have a good day tomorrow. Those girls are probablly planing to ruin my life cuz I have to go out with the crazy stalker. HELP SAVE ME ANYONE PLEASE HELP!... Nope no one answered my cry for help. I knew no one would but it doesn't hurt to try. Oh well me and some of the guys are going drinking after school tomorrow so it's not all bad. And if we get caught they'll be in trouble cuz Kakashi said that I was allow to. I'm probablly gonna have to bring Sasuke with me. Oh yeah I have a court date too. I have to testify that Orochimaru raped me. I don't want to though cuz there are about 20 other boys who are going to testify too. Sasuke got me another one of his stalker presents. It's a box of chocolate thats shaped like a man's ass with another pair of panties on it. It's scared me. Not alot of things scare me but this did. I was fine with the chocolate. I was fine with the panties.

The box...

The fucking box!...

WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET THAT FUCKING BOX! HE IS NOT NORMAL!

That box will haunt me forever. Oh well I gtg goodnight.

END ENTRY 2

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled at me.

"What the hell do you want." Kiba has been my long time crush for about 5 years.

"I was kkinda wondering if you wanted to ya know... go out... sometime... it's ok if you dont want to."

"Excuse me your names Kiba right. Well Naruto is my new boyfriend and I would appreciate if you didn't talk to him anymore." Sasuke obivously said.

His glare made me want to crap my pants. I think Kiba pissed himself.

"Look h-h-here man I've kn-kn-know-known Na-naru-naruto f-for 8 y-yea-years I c-can d-do wh-what I w-wa-want." he was stuttering really bad.

"Sasuke Kiba's my friend and if you don't want him talking to me then you can go fuck yourself without me!" I screamed at him.

ENTRY 3

I have no clue what I just said or meant at all. CRAP! Did I just say I wanted to sleep with him in a twisted way? And Kiba tried to ask me out. T.T Sasuke needs to die in a deep dark hole covered in cement! At least I get to hang out with the guys WITHOUT Sasuke. I'll apologize to Kiba too. This day might not suck to bad.

END ENTRY 3

30 MINUTES LATER:

"Naruto how'd you like my present? Were the panties the right color? I know you love orange so i thought they'd be great even though I found them in the womens section."

"They were find the chocolate was to. Where did you get the box?"

"My dads company make diffrent items for various stores and one of the stores is an erotic shop line so they sell them there. I made the chocolate myself."

He sounds proud. Time to destroy it.

"The chocolate tasted like shit."

"..."

Ahahaha he walked away.

THAT NIGHT:

"Hey Garra!" I yelled.

"Hey brother!" said Garra jumping into my arms.

"Hi Garra. Hows my favorite raccoon?"

"Good but the dog's mad at you. Why?"

"Cuz I'm to go out with the new guy, Sasuke Uchiha. He's been stalking me and he made me go out with him to stop the stalking. Garra, I really like Kiba and I think he likes me cuz he asked me out today but Sasuke's duck-butt head got in the way of my happiness."

"Brother, I'm sorry I can try to tell Kiba that and it might make things between you guys better?"

"Thanks Garra your the best."

5 MINUTES LATER

"Naruto!" yelled Kiba.

"Kiba I'm so sorry about today."

"It's ok. I was wondering, since that guy isn't around will you go out with me?"

"YES YES YES YES I WOULD LOVE TO!" I said as I jumped into his arms.

"What's going on here."

I froze. It's Sasuke I know it is. Why does he have to ruin this for me. WHY? I was still hugging Kiba and i felt his arms rap around me.

"Go away Sasuke, Naruto doesn't like you." Kiba said.

"How could he not like me? WE love eachother."

"I don't love you Sasuke. I love Kiba." I said quietly.

"And I love you precious," Kiba said leaning down to kiss my head.

"This isn't over Naruto is mine and mine alone I'll be back to claim him soon. Have fun my love." He said as he walked away.

"Kiba I'm scared what if he does something to you."

"It's fine as long as your safe. Let's go to my place kay baby."

"Kay."

With that we left.

KIBA'S HOUSE:

"Kiba I'm cold." I said cuddling closer to him as the movie played.

"Precious."

He looked at me with loving eyes and moved me to his lap and kisses my head.

"Your so perfect precious. Your hair, your eyes, your voice, your body, your soul. Their all prefect. I love you."

"I love you to Kiba." I said as I kissed his lips.


End file.
